


Frozen Yogurt

by PewDiePie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Best Friends with Advice, Blushing, Break Up, Cute Phil, Dan is on a Diet, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff and Humor, Frozen Yogurt, Gay, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Fails, Secret Crush, Sweet Dreams, Teasing, possible sex, vanilla twilight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewDiePie/pseuds/PewDiePie
Summary: None of Dan's relationships have ever lasted. They had always gone wrong too soon and they were over quicker than a beat of the heart.Immediately following his latest breakup, Dan "relationship failure #1" Howell goes out for some frozen yogurt to practically drown in (because he's on a diet, so no ice cream for him) while he cries over another failed attempt at love.But what he didn't know yet was that he'd be coming back each day, and not because of the yogurt. Phan AU in which Dan's a relationship failure and Phil's just the cute guy that works at the frozen yogurt shop.





	1. One

"Dan, I'm breaking up with you."

Dan looked at the girl in front of him in confusion. The blonde sighed and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I just can't do it anymore."

Dan furrowed his eyebrows and blinked a couple of times.

"W- What did you just say, Macy...?"

"I said... I'm breaking up with you... Dan..." Macy sighed again.

Dan opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't form any words. He swallowed to try and keep the tears away, but they came anyway.

"Why...?"

"It's not you, it's me," she told him, biting her lip a bit, looking guilty.

"B- But..." He tried.

"I've been cheating on you, and you don't deserve that... and I really don't deserve you... so I'm just going to end things."

Dan looked at her, feeling really hurt.

She gulped and tried to avoid eye-contact.

"Macy... why?"

She shrugged. "He was cute."

Dan was taken aback by her response. His eyes widened and he stepped back slightly.

Now Dan has never had any luck with relationships. Yes, he got into them quick because he fell for practically everyone, but they all inevitably failed and he was the one that always got dumped.

Dan was more... _feminine_  than most guys. He worried about his weight (he went on diets and ate very healthy most of the time) and appearance (especially his hair), he liked to bake heart-shaped cookies with sprinkles and edible glitter, he loved to decorate his house and he kept it tidy, he loved chick flicks and sometimes he got his nails done. But that wasn't all. He was also an emotional, giant sap who cried the first time someone said they wanted to have sex with him.

Though, it never happened and Dan was still a virgin.

And every time he got into a relationship, someone always left him.

He didn't want that to happen again.

"Macy, please... we can work it out, I forgive you," he tried, begging her to stay.

She shook her head. "No Dan, it's over."

"Macy..."

"I'm sorry, Dan. You'll find somebody."

And then Macy got on the bus and left no matter how much Dan begged her not to.

Dan sat on a bench and sobbed his eyes out for awhile. Eventually, he stopped and decided he would get some frozen yogurt to drown his sorrows in.

-


	2. Two

Dan made his way to the shop, wiping his eyes. He looked up at the sign - Sweet Dreams frozen yogurt. Ah, yes, this was the place.

He stepped inside, the little bell on the door ringing. He walked up to the counter.

"Hello there, how can I help you?" The person behind the counter asked, smiling too brightly for Dan at the moment.

"Um, yeah, what's the 'Vanilla Twilight'?" He questioned, keeping his eyes on the board.

"Well," the person began. "It's vanilla yogurt with a light caramel drizzle and granola on top, and you can get two extra items like sprinkles, chocolate chips, strawberries or anything else you see here for free, but if it's more than two it's fifty cents per extra topping."

"Just give me that with strawberries and sprinkles."

He looked at the person now, a black-haired, blue-eyed boy with a pretty smile. Dan couldn't help but to smile back.

"Size?"

"Medium."

The boy smiled and Dan couldn't help but to steal a glance at the boy's nametag; Phil was what was written there, accompanied by a little smiley face.

"Okay," Phil said, getting to work on putting together that delicacy known to Dan as frozen yogurt.

When Phil was done, he set the cute styrofoam cup on the counter with a spoon.

"That'll be five pounds," Phil uttered, smile still in tact. Dan handed him the money, and Phil saw the look on the other boy's face. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Eh, my girlfriend dumped me," Dan replied, shrugging as he tried not to look too sad. "They always do. None of my relationships ever go right..."

Phil 'aww'ed at the poor, sad boy and Dan leaned over the counter to hug him and cry on his shoulder. Phil patted the boy's back.

"I- I mean, what is wrong with me?" Dan questioned, sniffling. "Does it look like there's something wrong with me?"

"No, of course not," Phil said soothingly, letting this random but cute stranger cry on him and hug him.

"Meh, you're probably just being nice." Dan pulled away and wiped away his tears.

"No no no, I mean it, you look normal!"

"Really?" Dan asked, looking hopeful. Phil nodded, smiling. "Oh my god, thank you...!" Dan hugged Phil again. "You're so nice."

Phil chuckled and let himself get squashed in this hug from this random ass cute guy.

"You're welcome," Phil replied, smiling still as Dan pulled away. "What's your name, by the way?"

"It's Dan."

"As you can tell by my nametag, mine is Phil."

"I know, it suits you well."

"Aha, thank you."

Dan smiled and looked at his frozen treat.

Holy shit, it looked so good. But his diet...

He decided then, that his diet could temporarily go fuck itself.

Dan took it from the counter, waving with a "bye Phil!" and then he walked outside, heading home. He was instantly happy again after meeting Phil, Macy already forgotten.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo I had to update so here it is! I'll update the sequel to AHWC soon and same with blush, bonds and light and dark.
> 
> Love you guys, x

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, new fic !! Omg so excited! This is kinda more of a prologue but... Oh well cx I hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
